Higher Calling
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: Jacob thought his life was ruined when Bella decided to become a vampire. He didn't expect to imprint, or that vampires weren't the only mythical creatures there were around. How's a poor teenage shifter supposed to balance normal life along with everything else that comes along? Starts at the beginning of Eclipse and follows story loosely before it takes a nose dive into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's life couldn't get any worse he was positive. Not only had the girl he loved ran off to Italy to save her blood sucking boyfriend but he'd also failed his math final and now apparently said girl had put her mortality up for a vote. With only 2 no's and 5 yes's it was decided that Bella would become a vampire, eventually. Because he wasn't talking to her right now the shifter didn't really know the details. Not only that but his dad had volunteered him to help a new resident move her shit into her house. It was a lot of weird shit too. Who randomly had an empty 50 gallon fish tank they took with them? And the amount of wolf pictures were getting creepy. Whoever this chick was he was going to make sure to stay far away. And she had a box of rocks and sticks packed next to the tank. Did she think they would run away if she didn't keep them in a cage? Hearing Quil curse the russet shifter smirked. Quil had Phased a little over a week ago and was still getting used to the changes that come with it, in all honesty so was Jake. Stumbling out of the door to the two story pale gray house Embry sighed guzzling the water bottle he had brought with him.

"Is that the last of it?" Peeking into the moving truck the russet shifter nodded.

"Yea, I don't understand why this girl would move across the country with so little." In all fairness they had only had to unload a queen sized bed and about ten boxes of random things like the sticks and a few boxes filled with Anime. Embry had went goo-goo eyed when he'd seen that. Heaven knows the spotted shifter loved anything to do with Anime or Manga or whatever, and he'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd seen a shirt that had the exact copy of his wolf form on it because under it had read 'I run with the Pack'. The poor kid was falling in love with a freak. "Let's go guys! Dad said they'd get here tomorrow so we can get paid." Quil wiggled his eyebrows grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't you mean get laid?" Taking a swipe at the curly haired boy Jacob growled.

"Cut the shit." Smile instantly dropping from his face Quil whined.

"Sorry man, just trying to lighten the mood is all." Grumbling under his breath the towering teen stomped into the woods, pushing off his shorts and Phasing to run and clear his head.

* * *

Sighing and muttering to herself for the thousandth time that day May McCarty pulled over to the side of the road to check her map, again. Searching for the folded piece of paper that was stuck under her passenger's seat she squealed when claws gripped her skin and pulled. Scowling at the tiny scratches that were blooming red the emerald eyed female hissed baring a tiny fang to the golden eye that was peeking out from under the bucket seat. "Dammit Kou, get your scaly ass out here." Blinking slowly the bearded dragon trotted forward jumping on to the black leather seat and sticking his tongue out. Narrowing her luminous orbs the girl dug around for her map again, pulling the paper free after a moment of blind searching. "Okay, I should be right in the middle of Forks but because I'm directionally challenged I've managed to get completely lost in the middle of nowhere." Tossing the parchment into her back seat the 20 year old groaned banging her forehead on the steering wheel of her car. Slumping down the tiny female blinked not quite believing what she was seeing. Did a half-naked Indian really just run by her car? Oh wait there went another one… Throwing her door open May stepped out. "Yo! Tall, Dark and barely covered!" Sliding to a stop Paul rounded on the light voice that had called his attention, well it could've been Jared's attention but he was already gone into the woods. "Can I get some directions real quick? I promise I won't keep you very long." Growling under his breath the temperamental shifter stomped over.

"What?" Maybe he shouldn't have been so mean to someone he didn't even know but Paul would always be Paul.

"Can you send up a smoke signal or something, I need to find La Push. And I think I might be getting close if you're any indication." Oh this one had some fire to her, he liked that. Running a hand through his cropped hair the dark gray shifter jabbed a finger towards the way she had been going.

"My little toe says it's about 10 miles that way. Now do me a favor and take a long walk off a short pier." Smiling her dimples came into view along with extra sharp teeth.

"Sure thing Squanto, thanks." Ducking back into her car she snickered watching the copper skinned male jog into the forest. Man that was some nice eye candy, to bad she stuck out like a sore thumb being pale white and about a foot shorter than everyone else. Shifting her car into first she eased back onto the road. She had a feeling her life was going to be anything but normal, especially with the strong scent of magic and wolves that was clinging to the area. Cruising through the one stoplight town the midnight haired girl raised an eyebrow seeing another giant Quileute only this one had his arm wrapped around a beautiful copper skinned girl that also happened to have scars down one side of her face. Biting her cheek May wiggled feeling the familiar pull of her own scars earned over a lifetime. Returning the wave that the girl tossed her way May sped away once the light had changed color. Where the hell was her house? It had to be- Oh never mind. Killing the engine in her silver 1999 Mustang the ravenette moved to the porch surveying the house and all the open yard around it. She really didn't see why Lancaster needed such a big home, heaven knows he wouldn't help her clean it.

"You really should stop doubting me, Darkling." Yelping May threw a blast of energy towards the semi deep voice, only for it to be smacked away. Gripping the material in front of her rapidly beating heart the girl snarled letting her emerald orbs flash fuchsia.

"Fuck Cas, ya gotta warn me before you do shit like that. You know I'm not used to you Blinking next to me." The emerald eyed redhead only smirked and Blinked back out of sight leaving a gray plume of smoke behind him. Pinching the bridge of her nose the female marched back to her car to collect her dragon and her purse. She'd have to remember to disconnect her car battery later, it had been giving her trouble lately, running down after a day of nonuse. Pushing the front door open May sighed taking in the dust covered floors and bare walls. She had a lot of work to do.

Sometime later she sensed Cas Blink up stairs probably bringing his stuff, the demon didn't trust humans to handle his possessions from one coast to the other. A deep bark had the emerald eyed girl smiling, her wolf hybrid had motion sickness and because she was still so young May couldn't teleport quite as far or as safely as Lancaster could. She'd managed to scrub the floors and dust the counters today anyway. Strolling down the stairs the redhead straightened his shirt, he'd dressed down from the normal suit and tie she was accustomed to seeing him in.

"You're not ready for the party yet?" Blinking her eyes slowly the 20 year old let her dog jump up and lick her cheek before answering the male with a forced smile on her face.

"What party? Cas if you got us invited to another stripper place…" She trailed off because she had no clue what she would do. Stopping next to her the green eyed demon smiled ruffling her silky tresses.

"Relax Darkling, it's a party for the local teenagers to kick off the summer. I got invited yesterday when I went to ask Billy if he knew someone that could unpack your crap." Scowling the girl tossed her rag into the sink. Checking to make sure she didn't have any stains on her basketball shorts or her t-shirt she shrugged, it wasn't gonna get much better than that.

"You never can tell with you. And you do realize you're not a teenager anymore, right?" Ushering her out the door Lancaster rolled his eyes. You'd think May was the older one with the way she acted most of the time. Watching the female shuffle along with her trusty wolf, her words not his, the redhead grinned. He was happy he was in time to save her, she didn't realize it but May had really helped turn his life around. Blinking next to her he looped an arm through hers waiting for her to tuck a finger under the canine's harness before he teleported them closer to First Beach. Pushing away from him as soon as they were safely planted on the spot May shivered patting her black hybrid's head. She didn't really do human contact. Not now anyway.

"I'm going to go find Billy, you go meet people your own age." Huffing because the demon hadn't given her a choice in the matter May bit her lip and marched forward. Spotting a familiar copper form a little ways down the beach she picked up her pace, making her dog bark and race towards the water. Making sure no little kids were around the ravenette let the canine run.

"Yo Squanto!" She watched the boy freeze and round on her deep frown from earlier still in place. It didn't escape her notice that nearly every Native American on the sand had turned at her yell and were giving her dirty looks. It didn't hit her until then that it was probably offensive to call him that. Rolling his dark eyes Paul growled when she stopped in front of him.

"Great, need help finding that pier now?" Grinning she snorted before waving her hand dismissively.

"Naw I'd probably get lost anyway. I'm kinda surprised I made it that far without getting lost. Tennessee ain't exactly close." Raising an eyebrow the shifter huffed, smelling his Alpha coming closer.

"Who's this Paul? Why don't you introduce her to the guys?" Muttering under his breath the shifter narrowed his eyes at May. Stepping closer the tiny female realized just how small she really was, 5 foot didn't amount to much when everyone around you was 6'6'' and up.

"I'm May, Squanto wouldn't know that because we haven't got that far yet." Looking a little sheepish Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"That would be my bad then. Normally when Paul brings someone it's his flavor of the week." Laughing the female let her eyes flicker towards the waves were her black wolf dog was yipping at a little girl. Cursing she raised her fingers to her lips giving a high pitched whistle.

"Nova! Get you fluffy butt over here!" Golden orbs glanced her way before the canine continued bouncing around making the toddler giggle. "Now mutt-face I know you hear me!" She could hear the dog groan from where she stood, but the large mass of fur bounded over anyway. Turning back to the boys she realized the unnamed one was frowning.

"She's not dangerous is she? We can't allow animals here if there's a possibility they could hurt a human." May had to hold in a snort, that was funny coming from a shape-shifter, and a young one at that. She'd been able to smell the difference is their scents compared to their other tribe members. Tweaking the canine's ears she shook her head.

"No she's not vicious or anything but wolf claws ain't baby friendly. She loves little kids but she's got my nieces a few times on accident. She's really just a big baby." Looking up at her human the golden eyed hybrid let her tongue hang out of her mouth with a look of contentment on her face. Sticking his hand out with a nod the Alpha smiled.

"I'm Sam, and Paul is who you've been calling Squanto. I'll introduce the rest of the guys when they get here." Shaking the offered hand May marveled at the abnormal heat coming from his skin but choose not to comment on it. It would probably only lead to an awkward lie anyway. The rest of the Pack had filed in without May noticing, she'd volunteered to help Emily set up everything to pass time. Paul didn't seem like a social butterfly and Sam wanted to act like a hard ass except when it came to his Mate. May's nose was just about as good as a shifters, so she could smell most of the scents that normal humans couldn't. Like the magic drifting up from the ground around here. It was most likely the reason Lancaster had made them move in the first place, well that and-

"Alright guys I'm here the party can really start now!" A curly haired boy jogged over form the tree line struggling to pull a shirt over his head, followed by one of the biggest males she'd ever seen and one of the shyest. Whacking the teen on the back of the head Sam pointed towards May giving the boy a look.

"Hi I'm Quil. Quil Ateara." Cocking an eyebrow May rolled her eyes.

"You're something alright. May McCarty. I believe you and your friends helped move my shit for me." Blinking his light brown eyes the curly haired boy gapped.

"You're the crazy rock girl?" Orbs narrowing instantly the ravenette lifted her lip to bare a fang.

"If you're talking about the box that was inside the tank yes. But those are my dragon's rocks. Ya know like a bearded dragon. It would be such a bitch to go find more." Patting his forearm gently she moved to set on a log that was occupied by the youngest member of the Pack. Emily called that the food was done and May was suddenly glad she'd set down. It was like a herd of wild animals, Paul even snapped his teeth at Jared over a hotdog. Waddling over after the others had piled there plates full Emily smiled at her looking a little embarrassed that all the food was nearly gone. Grabbing a paper plate the tiny girl put a hotdog on it.

"I can't say I'm surprised, that Pack looks like it could eat an elephant. Must be something in the water around here." Emily truly was beautiful even with the scars, and it showed with the smile that stretched across her face. The Makah girl's eyes flicked over her head for a second before a timid voice had both girls smiling.

"Hello, I'm Embry Call." Watching the teen fidget with his shirt May giggled, he was so adorable. Someone that tall shouldn't be allowed to be shy.

"Embry? That's a pretty name." A blush colored the Quileute's cheeks as he looked down. Hearing the other boys snicker the light gray shifter stumbled away retaking his seat next to Jacob the only one that hadn't made an effort to say hello. Covering her mouth Emily cocked her head.

"The boys seem to like you. You'll have to forgive Jake he's had a rough month. I'm sure he'll liven up next time." May shrugged, she could smell the pain radiated off the poor teen from where she stood across the fire. Standing beside the Pack mother the emerald eyed girl found out who everyone was, Kim was Jared's girlfriend, Emily was to be married to Sam sometime that year or the next the date hadn't been set for sure yet. One by one the guys came over to thank Emily for the food and to wrap her in a hug. They had to settle for a smile from May who sidestepped Quil's attempt at a bear hug. Wrapping an arm around his imprint's waist Sam covered her face in kisses grinning when she giggled.

"We're gonna play a game of football before everyone heads home. Leah's already left and Kim offered to help clean up." Snagging a football from the back of his car Sam tossed it to Paul. Doing the math in her head May frowned. Sam, Jared, and Paul were against Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth. That was unfair any way she looked at it. Now she had to think whether she wanted to make a fool out of herself but watching Quil and Seth monkeying around she felt a little better.

"Guys, it's come to my attention that your teams are uneven. Let me even things out will ya?" The Pack shared a concerned look but nodding and waving her over. After 4 plays it became obvious that the boys were purposefully not letting her touch the ball at all. Standing up she huffed until Jacob made a break with the ball heading towards the rock that served as the touchdown zone. Seeing her chance she sprinted after the towering teen, springing forward she latched on to his waist and made him tumbled to the sand were they rolled to a stop. Panting hard the shifter growled snapping his gaze to hers and froze. His brow wrinkled together the same time his black orbs lightened to dark brown. May started to get uncomfortable after the first 30 seconds but after 2 whole minutes the other shifters wondered what was going on. Seeing the star struck look covering Jacob's face Sam pulled the boy off of her so she could breathe. Running a hand though her hair she groaned. Something had happened, something important and she didn't know what it was. But it was something big because the pain filling Jake's scent had all but disappeared when they'd locked gazes.

* * *

Jacob had no idea what was going on, one minute he was going to score a touchdown and the next he'd been slammed by a mini-train and the train was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his 16 years. The flashing emerald orbs that sparkled with the stars and the cute little nose and the eyelashes that brushed her pale cheeks when she blinked. And the glossy black hair that had a blue-ish shine to it. He'd forgotten how to breathe when Sam had pulled him away, it was like everything connecting him to the Earth had vanished and a steel cable tethered him to the tiny little female that was running a hand through her hair and patting her back side off. When Sam stepped between the two Jacob shook his head clear. The pull was still there but it wasn't dominating him anymore. What the hell was he thinking? He loved Bella and just because some stupid imprint told him that this stranger was meant for him didn't make it true. Snarling he turned towards the tree line and took off ignoring the pain in his chest that only got worse with every step he took. He'd find a way to ignore this and prove to Bella that he was the one for her. Shifting only made the connection worse with May's scent still clinging to him. May that was a beautiful name- No he couldn't get side tracked. She smelled like smoke and life, he couldn't describe everything that was in her scent, all the possibilities of his future. No dammit he wasn't going to be ruled by this thing, he was his own person. Pushing his legs faster the russet wolf left the beach behind.

* * *

Jake should've known that someway, somehow he would see May again. He just didn't think it would be the next day. Following after Quil and Embry the shifter growled at the smaller wolves. Rolling their eyes the teens ignored their surly Beta and trudged up the front porch steps to knock on the door. Waiting a bit Quil raised his arm to knock again right as May flung the oak door open and yawned. The female blinked sleepy eyes trying to focus on the three Quileutes standing on her porch forgetting for a moment that she was only wearing rainbow pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

"What'cha guys doing here so early? Its-" She leaned back to see the grandfather clock in the living room. "Ten in the morning." Tongue darting out to wet her lips her eyes widened. "Wait ten? Damn I over slept big time." Opening the door wider to let Nova out the female shuffled her feet. "Come in I guess, if there's food in the kitchen help yourselves. I'll be right back." Seeing her again had been like a punch in the gut for Jacob. The dim light on the beach hadn't done her justice. Even if she was pudgy she was perfect, the way her cotton lounge pants had clung to her wide hips or how the giant t-shirt had hung off her shoulder.

"Jake?" Waving a hand in front of his friends face Quil shook his head. "He's gone." Snapping out of it with a snarl the shifter felt a tremor run through his body. Breathing deeply May's scent filled his senses calming him instantly.

"Remind me why I'm here? I need to be as far away from her as I can be." Grabbing his arms the other two pulled him inside, towards the kitchen if they remembered correctly.

"Come on, man. Don't be like that, you didn't even try to be nice yesterday. She seems cool to me." Letting them pull him along the russet shifter raised an eyebrow.

"She packed a box of sticks to bring with her." Jabbing a finger at the tank that was completely set up in the living room Quil grinned.

"She has a lizard. She said it would be a bitch to find new ones, and you know she didn't pack that much she probably didn't want to waste the space she was paying to use in the truck." Okay he could see how the random box fit into place now, maybe she wasn't that weird. A loud thump shook the floor above them seconds later a faint 'I'm okay' came from the staircase. Ducking into the fridge Quil pushed stuff around wondering where all the food came from, the whole house was bare yesterday and a complete mess. Embry eyed the dog door on the back door, it had a lock on it and scribbled across the wood was messy toddler scratch. Snagging a soda the curly haired teen moved over to the kitchen table making himself comfortable. Giving each other a look Jacob and Embry took the remaining seats just as May stumbled down the steps nearly busting her ass at the bottom because of her socks on the hard wood flooring. Catching herself on the railing she blushed.

"Sorry about that, I was still half asleep when you knocked. Some wolves kept me up all night." The three teens tensed giving each other wary looks. Frowning the emerald eyed girl walked to the back door to unlatch the doggy door just as Nova tried to poke her head inside. Strolling through the house like she owned it the black canine sniffed the boy's shorts before sneezing and marching to May to yip and pawn her food bowl. Running her hand down the back of the wolf's neck the female smiled at the silent teens. "You guys can stay for breakfast if you want. I'll have to dig up some cash or write you a check. Lancaster sort of just threw my stuff into a few boxes when he decided we should move." Giving her a thoughtful look Quil rubbed his chin.

"It depends what's on the menu." Tugging her t-shirt a little the girl tilted her head. Quil seemed like the flirt of the group, Embry was the shy one, and since Jacob hadn't stopped staring at her she was sure he was the weird one. It's a proven fact, if your group doesn't have a weird friend you are the weird friend.

"Bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast or biscuits. I think I even have some orange juice too." The boys perked up at the mention of bacon, she didn't fail to notice that.

"We'll stay!" Growling low Jake kicked Quil's leg under the table. "That is if you don't mind." Digging everything out of the fridge the ravenette shook her head.

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded. I'm one of those brutally honest people that'll tell you get the hell out, if I want to. It is only fair that you guys do the dishes since I'm cooking though." A look of horror covered their faces. Winking she turned a burner on to fry the bacon. "Or, you can help me build a swing. Whichever is the lesser of two evils?" Clearing his throat the silver shifter shifted his weight.

"When do we start on the swing?" May laughed, she wasn't honestly going to make them do dishes but she really did want a swing. Jacob was captivated by the bell like sound coming from the tiny female's mouth, it suited her perfectly. "Why don't we check out where we can build it, Quil?" Taking a hint the chocolate colored shifter nearly bolted out the door followed closely by Embry. Scowling Jake bared his teeth at the wall. Dammit just what he needed to be left alone with his imprint. Drumming his fingers on the table he jumped when May spun around at the stove and pointed the tongs she was using to cook the bacon at him.

"Alright Mr. Anti-social what the hell is your problem? You haven't said one word to me while every other person in your group has welcomed me. Fuck even Paul gave me a noogie before I left last night." Setting the silver tongs down she planted her hands on her hips, it would've been more effective if he wasn't the same height as her setting down. "I get that you're going through some tough shit right now, but that is no excuse to be an asshole. I know we just meant, but I'm a damn good listener." Biting his lip Jake looked away. She wasn't kidding when she said she was brutally honest. But he still felt like he could trust her and so being the open hearted fool that he was he told her what had happened, leaving out the supernatural details of course. Nodding May listened to his whole story only interrupting once to flip the bacon. Taking a deep breath after finishing the shifter looked up at his imprint. Chewing on her check the ravenette seemed to be thinking deeply. Finally she let out a whoosh of air, sitting back in her chair.

"Wow that's kind of shitty, ain't it?" Pushing to her feet she paced around the center bar a few times checking the food as an afterthought. "I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth." Groaning she ran a hand over her face pinching the bridge of her nose. "See shit like this is exactly why I don't date girls. Too much drama." Shaking her head May's expression took a more serious turn. "If you truly believe this girl is meant for you keep trying. If you don't you might end up regretting it for the rest of your life. In fact I support you fully if you decide to stay at it." Turning back to the stove she missed the look of pride that flashed across Jacob's face. His imprint was supporting him in something, it was the best feeling in the world.

"You're the only person that's said that. All the others told me to forget about her." Laying the last of the bacon out on a plate she flipped the hash browns into the skillet. Snagging a piece for herself and Jake the tiny girl waved the meat in front of his face giggling when his dark orbs zeroed in on the food.

"Jacob-"

"Jake, my friends call me Jake." Nodding she let the russet skinned boy have his bacon.

"Jake, in all honesty this Edward guy sounds like an ass. And while I don't like how Bella used you and lead you on-" Nostrils flaring the shifter growled clinching his fists on the table. Patting his hand she failed to realize the impact her touch alone had on his temper, he stopped shaking just from the gentle touch of her hand.

"She didn't lead me on, Bells wouldn't do that." Raising an eyebrow she gave him a look that seemed to say 'are you serious?'

"Jake, Honey, it's the oldest trick in the book. Even I do it sometimes and I don't even realize it. You made her happy so she clung to you. Now that he's back she still remembers how she felt around you, so she's gonna keep you close just so she can use you again. She'll give you a little smile or she'll brush her hand on your arm and you'll eat it up. It's just enough to keep you hanging on, it's what girls do. Trust me, all my guys have been through it." Ignoring the last sentence that sent a white hot wave of jealousy through his frame he thought back over the months and had to admit Bella would brush her boney fingers over the back of his hand or smile once she realized he was looking at her. Maybe May had a point. Wrinkling his brows the teen ran a hand through his hair sighing.

"Maybe normal girls do that stuff, but Bella is special. I've known her forever." Rolling her eyes the female flipped the hash browns.

"I'm not arguing with you on this, I don't know Bella so I can't really say for sure. But it sounds like she led you on and just doesn't want to let you go. I've already said I'd help you with this so stop being so damn defensive." Blinking wide dark brown eyes the Quileute paused. Was he making the right choice by letting May know what was going on between Bella and him? The imprint didn't have to be as lovers, right? They could be friends. Watching her shuffle around the kitchen he saw her smile at the clueless look Embry and Quil had on their faces as they walked around her back yard. No he highly doubted they could just be friends.

* * *

Cruising through Forks May pulled into the parking lot of the hardware store only to be distracted by a rust covered pick up that was giving its owner a hard time. Debating with herself the ravenette glanced between the store and the brunette before sighing and trudging over. "Um do you need some help?" Jumping the brown eyed teen nearly fell swinging around to face her. The girl had an average kind of beauty, which she didn't seem to know she had. May wished she could be even a little attractive but with the extra weight and the short stature it just wasn't meant to be. Biting her lip the teen looked down.

"I uh I can't get my truck to start." Stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets the ravenette nodded.

"I can take a look at it if it'll help." Popping the hood the brunette followed her around to the front of the Chevy. Humming to herself May frowned seeing the problem when she checked the oil. "When was the last time you had this thing serviced? You're completely out of oil." Leaning over her shoulder the teen wrinkled her brow.

"Oil? Oh you mean the 710?" Staring at her for a moment the emerald eyed female glanced at the oil cap before turning it upside down and laughing. Blushing the browned eyed girl fidgeted with end of her sleeves. "My mechanic type friend quit talking to me a few weeks ago. Normally I take my truck to him." Calming herself down May grinned.

"Being as the hardware store is also the auto shop I think I can fix you right up. I'm May by the way."

"Bella." Blinking rapidly the older female really took in the teen in front of her. No wonder Jake was so hung up on Bella. The way she carried herself would make any self-respecting guy want to be there for her. Like she needed someone to protect her from the world and every little thing in it. Maybe that was why May had only had one serious boyfriend, she didn't act like she was afraid of her own shadow. "I um I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Ducking in her car to get her purse the ravenette nodded.

"Yea, I moved into the empty house in La Push. I'm actually getting stuff, well pricing stuff to build a swing. Trucks really do come in handy." Shuffling her feet awkwardly the teen nodded. She really didn't understand but then Bella had probably never built anything in her life. Catching the sickly sweet scent of something on the wind May slowed before shrugging and following the taller girl into the store. "You don't happen to know how many quarts your truck takes do you?"

"Quarts?" The emerald eyed female shifted her feet sighing, a bit annoyed that Bella knew nothing about the vehicle she drove. But then again, if she had a mechanic type friend that looked like Jacob she'd probably use every excuse in the book to get him to take a look at her car. All that smooth russet skin to ogle… No bad May Jake was still a minor. But he did have the cutest little dimple on his chin. Waving her hand dismissively the ravenette continued down the maze of shelves.

"That's okay, I'm sure we can figure it out." By we May really meant herself because Bella didn't look like she needed to be anywhere near an engine anytime soon. Stopping in front of the different kinds of oil the tiny female clicked her tongue picking a pint up and looking over the container. "So is it always this cloudy here or did I come at the wrong time of the year?" Blinking the teen smoothed her curls into place.

"No it's normally always like this. It's actually weird that it hasn't rained in the last two days, this is the wettest place in America." Snorting May forced herself not to make a stupid joke about prostitutes and the wettest- Never mind. She easily got side tracked when there was nothing serious going on. And she didn't classify buying oil as anything remotely serious. Pushing the containers of oil into Bella's hand she smiled.

"That should do it and if it is too much just save the rest for when you get low again." Looking down at her arms then back at May the brown eyed girl gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Frowning when the small girl started back towards the front Bella jogged to catch up. "Weren't you going to price stuff while you're here?" Raising an eyebrow the ravenette snorted.

"And leave you alone to mess with your truck? Bells you didn't even know to check the oil, there's no way you know how to safely put oil into an engine." Blushing the teenager looked down not really paying attention to where they were walking at all. And as it happened the store was running a special on indoor paint so a mountain of heavy paint cans were stacked right by the front desk, shoe snagging on a bottom container the brunette yelped as she tripped and brought the whole pile down on what would've been her if May hadn't panicked and pushed her out of the way taking her place and being buried alive. Bella's screeching brought nearly everyone in the store and by the time they had May uncovered and semi-conscious again the ambulance was already pulling into the parking lot. Hissing May groaned bringing her hand to her head frowning when it came back wet and covered in red. Trying to stand the ravenette growled when the EMTs tried to force her back down.

"Miss please stay still we don't know everything that might have happened to you." Narrowing her hazy orbs she bared her fangs in a silent snarl when they lifted her onto the little bed thingy with wheels, she couldn't for the life of her remember what that was called. Somewhere in the back ground she realized Bella was in the ambulance with her but it was fading in and out. She couldn't have been gone for more than 5 minutes when she was jolted out of her doze by the men jostling her as they moved her into the hospital. It was amazing what sleep could do for a demon, she felt fine… Maybe not fine the world tilted when they moved her to a bed. A hand gripped hers and she yipped.

"It' okay May, I'm sure you'll be fine." The poor girl sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than her. Grumbling the ravenette flexed her fingers on her free hand cutting holes into lumpy mattress with her claws. The door opened quickly as a golden haired, golden eyed doctor rushed in.

"Bella are you okay? I caught your scent while I- May? What are you doing here?" Letting her eyes wonder over the pale, flawless face of the vampire in front of her the ravenette tossed up a weak wave.

"Hey, Carlisle." Well that explained the overly sweet scent that clung to Bella like a second skin.

* * *

**Okay so obviously i'm doing this because i enjoy writing. I don't make any money from this.**

**S. Meyer owns all characters except the OC's. They are mine.**

** I figured i'd try my hand at Twilight. Tell me if someone isn't in character or something and i'll _try _to fix it.**

**Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle had made sure to get May out of the hospital as soon as possible only after Edward had busted in and demanded to know why Bella's truck was abandoned in the middle of Forks. May had politely said she would explain later when they got to the Cullen's house. So now here she sat sipping a cup of hot chocolate with a professionally wrapped bandage around her head. The official diagnosis was one of the cans had cut her scalp when in actual fact one had landed on her skull and given her a mild concussion. But being as she could sleep for a few hours and be fine she didn't need to be in a public hospital. Smiling Carlisle patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I trust Lancaster is here with you?" Tapping her claws on the mug she nodded glancing around the kitchen or more the windows that served as walls in the house.

"Most of the time. Cas still owns a few night clubs, so he has to manage those. He had a few built in Port Angeles and Seattle so he wouldn't have to Jump so far, or drive depending what mood he's in that morning. I think he just wants me to stay here because," Blinking rapidly she frowned wrinkling her eyebrows. "Did you know your neighbors are shape-shifters? Their smell completely covers everything in La Push." Moving to get her another cup of cocoa Esme grinned giving her a motherly look.

"Yes dear we know. We have a treaty with them, to live here peacefully." Nodding the demoness gave her a bright smile as she accepted the steaming cup.

"Thanks Esme, you make the best cocoa ever. So does that mean you guys can come visit if you have a treaty?"

"No the wolves are very clear on their opinion of us." Turning her head towards the voice in the doorway May grinned.

"Eddie! So good to see you." Hopping off the bar stool she was perched on the ravenette wrapped her arms around his middle to give him a quick squeeze before shuffling back to her seat. Spotting the brunette standing behind her boyfriend the emerald eyed female waved before frowning. "You are okay, aren't you Bella? None of the paint hit you?" Blinking slowly the brown eyed teen picked at her jacket sleeves.

"No none of them came close thanks to you. I'm sorry you had to do that to keep me safe." Leaning back May reclined on her elbows thinking carefully about what had happened so Edward could see.

"It's no big deal. A little cat nap and I'll be right as rain again. Your significate other needs to step up and take care of your truck though while he shows you how to too. This wouldn't have happened if he took more care." Smiling the bronze haired vampire wrapped an arm around Bella's waist.

"Duly noted, May. I offered on several occasions but Bella declined every time. Only Jacob is allowed to mess with that truck." Narrowing her luminous orbs the demoness sighed running her fingers over the white bandages on her head.

"Don't give me that shit. You and I both know you could've checked it any night you wanted to while she was asleep." Staring at her claws for imaginary dirt she smirked. "You just wanna buy her a newer, sexier car. That's it isn't it." Ducking his head slightly at being called out Edward hissed only for the girl to hiss back.

"It would be safer than that junk pile." Bella gasped smacking his shoulder.

"Hey don't hate the truck! Charlie bought it for me." Turning back to her hot chocolate May tuned out the lovers spat. It was nice to see Edward so happy, when she'd first met him he'd been so depressing. Now he had a new view on life, and it just happened to be the same girl Jacob also wanted… Well hell now what was she gonna do? She thought of Eddie like family but Jacob had such a bright and pure soul, it was light blue. Bright souls were so rare now a days. Even her own was a dark teal color, but that came with being an unholy creature from Hell. The purest soul she had met so far was Carlisle whose was a cream color, which made sense his power was compassion after all. Shaking her head clear she squealed when marble like arms wrapped around her and hefted her up against the broad chest of Emmett Cullen.

"May Bell what're you doing here? Did you come to visit your favorite Uncle?" Swatting his chest and wincing when she heard a crack, it healed instantly but she still felt bad for hurting him, the ravenette smiled at Rosalie when she entered the room.

"Actually I live in La Push now." Setting her down the biggest vampire gave her a crooked smirk.

"That explains the awful dog smell. What did you roll around with one of them?" Placing her hands on her hips the emerald eyed girl scowled sharing a look with Rosalie who rolled her eyes.

"Naw, but I did make breakfast for them yesterday, so they think they live at my house now. Really feed a dog once and it never leaves. Jacob was nice enough to help me with dishes though." Bella perked up at the mention of her best friend giving up on have a staring contest with Edward for who was right.

"You met Jake? Is he okay? Did he say anything about me?" Raising an eyebrow May crossed her arms contemplating whether or not to tell the brunette the truth or not. Edward's face hardened clearly having read her mind.

"Yea Chief Crazy Wolf is fine. A little moody but then again, all teenage shifters are. Kinda weird because he stared at me the first two times we met, but other than that still completely hung up on you." The teen slumped with, was that relief?

"Good I was scared something was wrong. He hasn't talked to me in weeks." The tiny female nodded.

"Of course he hasn't, you broke his heart. I totally understand cuz Eddie is a catch let me tell you." The brunette shot her a glare. "Not my type, but still a catch. I like my men a little… warmer. One person that doesn't make body heat is more than enough." Flexing her fingers the demoness sighed, maybe she could get Bella to realize Eddie was the one for her, and let Jacob move on to the next girl he fell in love with in two weeks. Yes the russet shifter had given her dates along with details he was that hung up. Shaking her head the brown eyed girl bit her lip.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I… I just love Edward more, Jake has to understand it will always be Edward." Waving at Emmett as he drug Rosalie out of the room to do God knows what the ravenette chewed on her cheek. Carlisle and Esme had disappeared some time ago.

"Have you told Jacob that? Or was he a male and only heard half of what you said. The poor kid has a one track mind, something awful." Shifting her weight form foot to foot Bella shook her head.

"I haven't exactly told him in so many words…" Jumping when her phone buzzed the demoness pulled the lime green iphone from her jacket pocket. It was a text from Cas, he must've been back from work.

_Where are you?_

Quickly typing back a reply the emerald eyed girl sighed running a hand through what little hair could be seen from where Carlisle had wrapped her head. Starting for the front door because she still didn't trust herself to Blink safely with a head injury May shouted a farewell through the house getting several in return.

"If you guys wanna hang out give me a call. Cas has me on a strict training plan. Ya know I'm still a newly awakened Hell spawn." May had nearly worked herself to the bone over the last two years trying to learn how to control a bit of her powers, Lancaster made her stay up all night and train to make sure she had control. She'd only just gotten the whole teleportation thing down and she wasn't that good. Ducking into her car the ravenette sped down the long driveway. Cas normally only wanted her home after dark, it was only 4 what could he need her for. Pulling onto the road that lead to her dull gray house she winched hearing the gravel ping off of her car's paint. Surely no one would notice the new scratches, the car was covered in tiny scraps from all the driving and things she'd hit, like the tree that one time. Wrinkling her brows when she spotted a tall copper skinned teen lounging on the front porch May knocked the Mustang out of gear and let it roll to a stop next to Cas's BMW.

"Hey?" Strolling down the steps the towering teen paused as the color drained from his russet face, a look of panic flashing through his eyes almost too fast for her to recognize. "May what happened? Are you okay? Here let me help you." Eyes widening when the teen opened her door, unbuckled her, and pulled her to his chest she wiggled not used to that much heat. "You're freezing!" Trying to cover more of her with his ridiculously large arms the shifter barged into her living room gently setting her on the couch and covering her with the wolf throw on the back. Pulling the blanket tighter around her she squinted her eyes watching him search for the thermostat. Grinning she giggled.

"Jake, I'm fine." Rounding on her, a furious look in his eyes the russet shifter growled.

"Don't give me that shit. You've obviously been hurt." Stomping down the hall the boy messed with the buttons on the thermostat before sitting down next to her staring at her with deep brown orbs. "Now what happened?" Pinching the bridge of her nose she groaned. "Are you in pain, do I need to call the hospital? Sue might be able to," Tossing the cover aside she cut him off by mushing his cheeks together and making him look at her.

"Jacob, I am fine. Carlisle fixed me right up, I've already been to the hospital. It's just a cut. I was at the hardware store with Bella and she knocked over a stack of paint cans. I pushed her out of the way before she could get hurt." Even though she had made sure to get the point that Bella was okay across to him his frame still started to vibrate. Moving one hand up to smooth his spikey hair a little she smiled patting his cheek with the other. "She's fine. Not even a boo-boo." Lifting a lip to bare his sharpening teeth he caught her hands in his engulfing the tiny things.

"Good, she's okay. But you got hurt. How could you do something so stupid? You put yourself in danger just going to Forks." Pulling her hands free the ravenette placed a calming hand on his forearm until the last of the tremors left his body.

"Tonto, I doubt anything is going to happen if I go to Forks to buy stuff. I mean the general store here doesn't have very many choices. And I have friends in town." Grounding his teeth the teen looked down tapping his foot in annoyance.

"It would just make me feel better if you stayed in La Push. I at least know you're safe here." May had to resist the urge roll her eyes. Yea because hormonal werewolves were so much safer than vampires any day of the week. Sniffing the air May sighed. Lancaster was hiding out in his office so he wouldn't be coming down anytime soon. She wondered how long Jacob had been sitting on the porch before he'd texted her. Fidgeting with the bottom of his too-small brown t-shirt the shifter blushed, or she though he did, it was hard to tell in the dim lighting and with his dark complexion it was nearly impossible to tell. "I wanted to invite you to another bonfire next month. Quil and Embry really want you there. It'll just be the guys and their im- girlfriends this time, not the whole tribe." Eyeing him carefully the demoness drummed her fingers on her knee.

"Sure, I'll be there. Do I need to bring anything?" Frowning he shook his head.

"Nah, Emily normally brings all the food. It's kind of her thing." May had to wonder if the boys even realized how much they ate in a single setting, she'd have to call the Makah girl tomorrow and ask what she needed to bring. There was no reason for one woman to feed a whole pack when the other wolves had mates too. Or in her case someone who had made the mistake of offering them food in the first place. Taking in his cut offs and t-shirt she wrapped the cover around her to trail behind her like a cape as she walked to the kitchen to get a drink. Turning she nearly Blinked a few spaces back when she came face to chest with the towering teen, luckily she caught herself before she moved. God how had he moved that silently? Maybe her head was hurt worse than she thought.

"Good grief boy, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Let me have a little warning before you do that shit. Now would you like a drink?"

Jacob wasn't sure what was coming over him, he hadn't freaked out when he heard Bella could've been hurt and he'd been able to stop from Phasing in front of May. In all fairness he'd been too focused on how close she was and when she'd grabbed his face his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest. Did she have any clue how long her eyelashes were? Or how beautiful those deep green eyes were or how she wrinkled her nose when she talked? It was adorable. And the feel of her little fingers running through his hair was heaven, and her hands were so tiny they barely covered his whole cheek. It was strange but she just felt like home, and it killed him to be away from her. As in physical pain, his throat closed up and he couldn't breathe right, when he got out of school at two thirty today he'd raced over here only to discover that she wasn't at home. So he'd sit on the front porch to wait for her, as creepy as that was. Then her house mate had gotten home wearing a fancy suit and tie. That had pissed him off beyond reason because May's scent lingered on the fabric, she wasn't supposed to be doing the redhead's clothes she was his- Where the hell had that thought come from? He'd already made up his mind that they would be friends, he loved Bella. Blinking out of his daze the teen blushed seeing May was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Rolling her eyes the ravenette sighed ducking into the fridge.

"Do you want a drink or not? Seriously Tonto, you've been staring at me for like five minutes. I know I'm ugly but take a picture it'll last longer." The brown eyed boy gaped stuttering.

"W-What? That's not true, you're pretty!" Tossing a pop can at him the demoness snorted.

"I think you need to have your eyes checked. I do own a mirror and they don't lie." She might be considered pretty if she dealt with a layer of makeup in the morning and doing something different with her hair but she never saw the point and she didn't like makeup at all. So she normally combed the medium length tresses and threw it up in a ponytail if she was doing something or let it hang in straight waves. At least one thing didn't stick out like a sore thumb on the reservation, she had pretty much the same color hair as everyone else. Or maybe not Emily had complimented the unique color when they'd met, apparently there was a blue tint to it. She didn't see it but if the Makah girl said it was there it probably was. From the light pink color of the girl's soul she wouldn't tell a lie about something so meaningless. Shuffling back to the couch the emerald eyed girl smiled waiting for Jake to get comfortable beside her. "So how was school? Does Math still suck as much as I remember it?" Gulping down most of his soda the teen shrugged.

"Its okay I guess. Hey when do you start? I can show you where everything is." May blinked before bursting into laughter making the russet skinned boy frown at her. "What? Did I say something funny?" Patting his knee she snickered wiping her eyes.

"Jake, I'm 20. I've already got an Associate's degree, and I'm working on my Bachelors." The boy pouted seemingly looking forward to showing her around his town or school. "How old did you think I was, cuz I thought you were older than me before Quil started bitchin' about the Geometry final." Gripping the pop can he bent it without really thinking.

"I thought you were 16 like me. My sisters are 20 too. Or 20 also."

"Hey that makes me feel good. To be 16 again, God I don't miss those awkward years. Maybe 18… Nah twenty's good. Though I do hate being a responsible adult sometimes." Standing up she popped her back before ruffling his hair on the way by to grab the remote and set Kou, the 2 foot long bearded dragon on the floor. "Stick with me kid, you might be as awesome as I am by the time you hit 30." Looking from the lizard back to Jacob she wrinkled her nose. "You don't mind him walking around do you? He hasn't been out much today." Watching the giant boy left his feet off the floor and tuck them under himself she laughed, making a breath taking smile spread across his face.

"Not really as long as he stays on the floor." Snapping a vine to the corner of the tank and letting it dangle to the floor she rolled her eyes.

"Well that's good, cuz I was gonna tell you too damn bad if you did. Kou lives here, you don't. And you're like 200 times his size how the hell can you be scared of a little bitty lizard?" Eyeing the head bobbing dragon he shrugged chewing on his bottom lip.

"I wouldn't say afraid. Just cautious. He could be dangerous or something. I've never had a lizard be_fore!"_ Kou choose that moment to dart across the wooden floor making the shifter end in the highest pitch May had heard from a male. She tried to hold the laugh in, she really did, but she was sure a blush was covering his face on all the way up to his ears. "It's not funny, May." Wobbling over to the couch she flopped down nearly fitting his feet. He was a _big _boy.

"Yes it is, beardie's aren't poisonous. The worst they can do is bite and even that only stings a bit. And I doubt your fingers and toes will fit in Kou's mouth. You big baby." Jake stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, his pride was a little hurt that his imprint was making fun of him. Seeing the adorable look on his face the ravenette smiled patting the top of his feet. "It's okay, Lancaster doesn't like him either. But my Uncle Emmie got him for me a year ago. And my dad got Nova for me the year before that. Do you have any pets?" Rubbing his chin in thought the shifter snickered tracking the hunting dragon from the corner of his eye.

"No, not unless Quil counts." May giggled letting her head rest on the back of the couch.

"Since I've met Quil I can understand that. I don't think he's that bad though." Focusing on her peaceful face Jacob grinned, he felt lighter than he had in weeks.

"You didn't know him before he met Claire. And he behaves around you because he likes you. You fed him. Embry likes you because he found your Anime stuff when he was moving it." May's eyes snapped open.

"Shit, I knew I forgot something yesterday." Stumbling to her feet the tiny female scrambled up the stairs to her room, nearly falling down them on the way back. Her bare feet were the only thing that saved her. Plopping down next to the shifter again she waved her check book in front of his face. "I finally found it this morning before I went to town." Flipping it open Jake laughed at the Lion King checks. Ignoring the deep husky sound that was his voice the 20 year old tapped her pen in thought. "How much would you say I owe you guys?" Frowning Jake covered her hand with his shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, it took us 15 minutes. And we were more than happy to help. Plus we ate all of your food yesterday." Biting her lip she looked up scanning his face to make sure. He seemed to honestly believe that she didn't owe them anything.

"Mr. Black you drive a hard bargain but I'll tell ya what. Let me cook for you three again and it'll be even, okay?"

"I think I can accept that." Nodding her head she tossed her check book on the coffee table. Raising her eyebrow she gave a lop sided smirk.

"So do they still give homework in high school, or am I really that old?" Rubbing his neck the teen pulled a folded up packet from his back pocket.

"Mr. Lane gives us a packet that's due at the end of every month. We got it today, and I have no clue how to do it. It's Geometry. I should be able to do this, as much as I work on cars…" Tugging the papers from his hand May set them down on the table, drumming her claws next to it.

"Oh this is easy, see you get the area by using one half times the base times the height…" Writing the formula down to the side she pushed it in front of him. "Try it." Moving to the floor beside her couch the shifter wrinkled his brows. Rolling her eyes May moved beside him pulling her phone from her pocket and tapping the calculator app. "Here, this might make it a little easier." Taking the lime green device from her he smiled. Maybe hanging out with May wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The emerald eyed demoness had no clue how she got roped into this mess. Jake had been nearly done with the first two pages of his homework, he'd had more than geometry but he'd left it at school on accident, said he was in a rush, when he'd offered to show her around La Push. Sure she'd seen some of it while she drove through the last couple of days but it was a completely different experience having a local show her around. The only problem was Jacob had school until the afternoon so here May waited sitting on a bench across from the school building, messing with her phone and wondering why she didn't have any signal. It was 2:15 she'd walked Nova and let Kou run around the house all morning before deciding to wait the last few minutes taking in the salty sea air and the cool ocean breeze. Because of her head injury last night Lancaster let her skip training, it had taken her more than a few hours to heal and the wolves running by her house every couple of minutes didn't help matters. They weren't light and they themselves had a magical aura that sent hers lashing around her when she wasn't focused. It wasn't visible but it was something that other supernatural creatures could sense if they knew what to look for. A bell ringing brought her out of her musings. She could already spot the shifters dashing out of school and disappearing into the surrounding woods. Well Paul and Jared did, the others strolled beside Jake who looked about ready to pop a vein. Standing to her not so impressive height May shuffled over, shoving her phone in her pocket. She could pick up most of their conversation and it seemed like they were teasing the tallest boy about showing her around.

"I'm not trying to be insulting, I'm just saying you move fast. Last week you loved Bella and now you're hanging around May as much as possible. I mean you practically had a dust trial behind you yesterday when you ran-" Spying May through the crowd of people surrounding them now Jake whacked Seth on the back of the head cutting him off. Growling low the russet shifter moved to hit him again only for May to slide between them grinning in a way that made her look a little demonic for lack of a better word. Patting Jacob's arm she kept her gaze locked with the youngest wolf's.

"Jake is still in love with Bella. And I'm trying to find a way for him to get her to notice him, without being overly clingy about it." Quil snorted off to the side.

"Like him exploding in front of her didn't get her attention. She just won't see reason." Raising an eyebrow at the chocolate shifter May huffed.

"She's a teenage girl, do you really expect her to make sense? Here's a big secret for you in case you don't know, girls never make sense. Hell I don't ever make sense sometimes to myself." Snarling and wrapping an arm around her shoulders Jake led her away, they guys were getting to close to saying something that May didn't need to know about. Jacob had already decided not to tell her about the true nature of the Pack until he had to. He wanted to get to know her without all the craziness that had forced itself into his life. Around her he could be a normal teenager again. Last night had been the first time in weeks that he'd actually done his homework. May had even fixed him dinner and she had him take a plate home for his dad. It might've only been 4 days but being around May really was as easy as breathing. Funny how he used to think being with Bella was easy but there was always tension of what not to say and what not to do, doing everything Bella wanted, making her happy. May always asked what he wanted or needed and it wasn't awkward now that he'd stopped staring at her so openly. Oh he still stared but once she'd threatened to stab him in the throat last night while he was watching her eat he'd made it a little less obvious. Tightening the grip he had on her shoulder he smiled, not realizing he was using enough strength to hurt a normal human.

"Okay first I'll show you the harbor. La Push is a fishing town." Rolling her eyes the ravenette let the shifter steer her towards the crashing waves without much fight. The poor boy probably didn't know he was being rough, too rough for a human like Bella. She was completely fine with it though. Demons were made of tougher stuff after all. Jake seemed to always what to touch her, and it was kind of weird. She wasn't one for physical contact but it was like an invisible pull with Jacob. She didn't jerk away in fear when he touched her. Her life had been so messed up the last two years, after she partially awakened nothing had gone right until Emmett had saved her while he and Rosalie were wondering around his home town. It was only better when he'd found out she was the adopted daughter of his great nephew. His brother, Jake, was her adoptive grandfather of her father's side of the family. Their relationship had grown since then, and she'd eventually met the rest of the Cullens and Lancaster who was visiting Carlisle. The demon had instantly been able to tell she needed help, and had made it a point to take her under his wing. "May?" Blinking her eyes clear the demoness looked up at Jacob who was frowning.

"Yes? Sorry my mind likes to wander when it doesn't need to. I promise I'll pay attention now." Raising a dark eyebrow the Quileute shook his head.

"I was pointing out the cape. On one side is First Beach were the party is next month, and on the other are the cliffs were the Pack and I jump." Giving him a look, the ravenette sighed crossing her arms under her breasts.

"So you jump off a perfectly good rock to plunge into a freezing cold ocean? Why? I know you run a little warmer than everyone else but I still don't see the reason." Laughing the shifter steered her towards the hotel and diner taking her small cold hand in his. He didn't even realize he'd done it, it just felt right.

"It's fun. The adrenaline rush is amazing." Quickening her pace so he wouldn't have to slow down the emerald eyed female snorted.

"I'm sure I get the same thing when I miss a step at home. I'm not a very exciting person, sorry." Smiling down at her, she felt that she was the most important woman in the world from the look of adoration that covered his face.

"That's fine, in all honesty I think I need someone well-grounded just to get through the day anymore." Because everything was within a five minute walking distance on the reservation it didn't take them very long to reach the dinner. And because it was Friday it was packed. Sue Clearwater saw them as soon as they walked in, it is hard to go unnoticed when you're nearly 7 foot tall.

"Oh Jake it's been a while since you've been here. Take a seat and I'll be right with you." Smiling his thanks the shifter tugged May towards a corner booth.

"That's Seth and Leah's mom. She lost her husband last month to a heart attack." Sliding into the seat she bit her lip, trying to ignore the hateful glares the table of teenage girls were giving her. She was too old to be intimidated by girls that had just discovered what a sports bra was for.

"That's horrible. It's not easy losing someone." Drumming her claws on the table she hummed watching Jake scan the menu. She already knew what she wanted, so there was no point in looking. And by the looks of the serving sizes here she would have over half of her food left. The same lady that had greeted them strolled over holding a pad and pen slowing her steps when she realized the russet shifter wasn't alone.

"Hello, I didn't even realize you had someone with you, Jake. Who might this be?" The teen blushed and rubbed the back of his head while May stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm May. I moved into the empty house on Saw Mill road. Jacob was nice enough to offer to show me around La Push." The woman smiled, showing clearly where Seth got his dimples from.

"Sue. You didn't move in there all alone did you? A big house like that needs more than one person filling it." Giggling the ravenette waved her hand dismissively.

"I think Jake and Embry decided they wanted to move in. Em showed up for breakfast this morning and Jake was there last night for dinner. That and Lancaster too. He's my house mate." Narrowing his eyes the copper skinned teen made a mental note to ask why Embry was there so early.

"Oh so you've already met the Pack, that's good. They're really just a bunch of softies under all that muscle." Nodding May shot a grin at Jacob who couldn't help but be dazzled by it.

"I figured that out when Embry started to tear up when he found my Sword Art Online Anime. Seriously that boy is adorable, and Quil, gosh I nearly snorted milk out my nose when he was over." It didn't escape his notice that she hadn't said anything about him to Sue. But the brown eyed woman gave him a reassuring smile seeing the smile dropping from his face.

"Has Jacob been letting his best friends up stage him?" Chewing on her cheek the emerald eyed female saw where Sue was going. Reaching across the table to pat the boy's balled up hand she smiled letting her tiny fangs flash in the light.

"Naw, he's such a sweetie. He helped me do the dishes both times I cooked for him. And he didn't even crush my dragon when it crawled over his leg last night." That had been funny to watch, the teen had frozen half way through a problem and paled as much as anyone with russet skin could. It hadn't taken her long to put Kou up after that, the shifter really was afraid of the lizard and had nearly fainted before she pulled the cold blooded pet off his leg. Jacob shivered remembering the awful experience. Sitting his menu down he caught her hand when May moved to pull it away intertwining their fingers together and earning a disbelieving screech from a table a little ways away. Nodding in a not so understanding way Sue shifted her weight.

"So do you two know what you would like?" Wrinkling her nose May motioned for Jake to order first.

"I want 2 double cheeseburgers and extra fries with a coke." Writing that down the woman turned towards May who blinked wide eyes.

"Um I guess I want a cheeseburger and fries with a Dr. Pepper. Jake you don't have to get extra fries, I'll get way too many you can just have most of mine." Grinning the teen squeezed her hand nodding to Sue to go with what May had said. Waiting for Sue to disappear into the kitchen the shifter sighed.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to eat your food if you want it. It won't hurt me to not have extra fries. I could use to eat less." Rolling her eyes she slumped down in her seat staring back at the Native American girl that was glaring at her or more her hand covered by Jacob's.

"Nah, Nova would just get them if you don't. So which one of them is your girl because they've been glaring death at me since I sit down." Wrinkling his brow the Quileute glanced at the table she had pointed her finger at, the same time all the girls snapped their heads back down and looked at their phones, which didn't have service. Jake smirked.

"Oh their all after the guys and me. We are kind of hot you know. They can't seem to get it through their heads that none of us want them." Raising an eyebrow May snorted.

"You're kind of full of yourself ain't ya? I bet before you hit the steroids you didn't turn their heads at all." Scowling he lifted his hand to flick her nose gently.

"I've never done steroids and I never will. I just have really good genes is all." May bit her lip, if good genes meant he was a giant wolf when he lost his temper than he was the baby making gold mine. She had no right to complain though, she was a Hell spawn. She ate souls and walked with the truly damned. She always found it funny that Edward thought vampires were damned when she'd told him his soul was a dull yellow color. "But you're right they didn't give any of the Pack a second glance before… We joined a gym?" He ended lamely sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Yea I've always wanted ridiculously tall kids with black holes for stomachs. Seriously Jake you need to find a nice girl that wants you for you, not for your body. As amazing as it is, physical attraction can only take a relationship so far before it fizzles out." Smiling she gazed at their interlocked hands for a minute taking in the contrasting skin tones. He by far had the darkest copper skin out of all of the Pack and she was nearly as pale as her vampire family. "I know you love Bella, but have you ever given thought to looking for someone else? Does it have to be Bells?" Tilting her head when she caught the teenage girl staring at her again she motioned her chin for Jake to see. "Maybe there's a nice girl somewhere on the reservation. I'm just saying there are a lot of fish in the sea. Don't you want to know if what you feel for Bella really is love? Maybe it's something else? It might be lust?" Seeing his eyes darken she knew she'd said the right thing. He would think about it until he had an answer. And it was a possibility, Isabella was attractive, and Jacob was a teenage boy.

"I don't know what I feel for Bella anymore, I just know she's what matters most to me. I can't live without her." The shifter knew that was a lie, he hadn't seen or spoken to the brunette in about a month and he was doing fine. "And I have no interest in any of the girls from here. We just don't click." Jumping when Sue set their drinks down May smiled while Jacob thanked the woman. Pinching the bridge of her nose the ravenette internally groaned. Of course he wasn't interested in a nice Native American girl that he could make beautiful off spring with… He wanted the accident magnet paleface, what was this a romance novel?

"Be honest with me, how long has it been since you've talked to Bella?" Letting her hand go he ran his hand through his spikey hair.

"A month or so, why?" Humming she drummed her claws on the table.

"And you haven't had an emotional breakdown, unexplainable fits of sobbing or rage? Have your feeling developed farther?" Looking at her like she was crazy the shifter shook his head.

"No, I feel the same way I did the last time I saw her. My feeling can't change just because she's not here." Sipping her drink the emerald eyed female looked out the window watching Seth jog into the woods across the street. They really needed to be more aware of who was watching them.

"Then I hate to say this, but it's just a crush, puppy love. When Bella and Edward where a part Bella could barely function and Edward was a mess too… I'll bet." Edward and Emmett had kept in touch with May once they had found her and they even came to visit. The bronze haired vampire had been a wreck every time he stopped by. It was like his will to live had been taken away. "Absence is supposed to make the heart grow fonder. But you say you still feel the same exact way about Bells. If you were that tore up about it, you would've caved by now. Or you'd be miserable. I think you're just missing your best friend, and the only female you've gotten close to that wasn't family." Blinking wide eyes at her the copper skinned male opened his mouth to comment but stopped when two plates were placed on the table. They'd have to continue this conversation later. No he was sure he loved Bella, he hadn't suffered through all this heartache for nothing. May just didn't understand yet but she would eventually. She'd see how miserable he was and how he'd lost the will to do anything… Only he really hadn't he'd functioned just fine, sure he was moody but his world hadn't stopped when Bella walked away. He missed having someone to talk to, and hang out with that was human, that made him feel normal if only a little.

Watching Jake frown deeply May knew she had accomplished what she'd set out to do. She'd planted doubt in his heart that Bella wasn't the one for him and after he thought about it enough he would realize she was right. Edward was family, she couldn't help take away his reason for living.

* * *

Yawning May followed after Lancaster as he led the way outside to the back yard. She'd practiced her energy blast in the basement for the last few days but the tiny room under the house wasn't big enough for them to actually spare. The elder demon scented the air before turning to her eyes glowing a bright fuchsia. "I found a clearing a few miles away from the treaty line where you can train while the house is being remodeled. Shift and keep up." The air rippled around the red haired demon as his form shifted and a golden hawk stared at her from his place. Holding in her next yawn she felt her eyes change to glow the same magenta color before the space around her shimmered and her bones popped and changed. Demons were purely magical beings and anything was possible. She was still learning the trade though. She only had three powers so far, Blinking, Shifting, and telekinesis. Batting her wings the small snowy white great horned owl took to the sky after the hawk, following closely. Panting when they finally landed the girl collapsed to her knees, using her power still took a lot out of her, and she'd never had to stay changed for that long.

"Give me a minute." Her ears burned before an invisible energy blast landed next to her.

"An enemy wouldn't let you have a breather before trying to kill you." Scrambling to her feet the demoness threw a wild blast missing Lancaster by a mile. Blinking out of sight the emerald eyed male laughed sending a blast at her back. Hissing the younger demon clinched her fangs. Getting hit by someone else's magic hurt like a bitch, it was like sticking your hand in the lava pits of Hell. She had fallen in when Cas took her there last year, he believed that real life experience was the best way to learn. Black Butler wasn't too far from how demons really were, they just didn't have to make contracts to eat souls. The damned could hunt just like vampires, werewolves, and gargoyles could. Only souls didn't get reborn when a demon swallowed them, once they were gone it was forever. Clawing at the ground she rolled behind a tree to get her bearings. Okay so Cas wouldn't really kill her, but he could make her wish that she were dead. Blinking across the clearing she gathered her power and flung it at Cas's form only for claws to grip her throat and prick her skin. "You can do better than that." Yelping she teleported out of his hold appearing in random spots to stay out of his reach.

"Cas you know I can't keep this up! Let me rest for a minu-" A fist caught her in the stomach sending her skidding into a tree. The cedar groaned before it shattered landing on the emerald eyed female. Curling into a ball she waited for the branches to stop landing around her. Of course Lancaster wouldn't go easy on her, he never did. Shaking her hands out she shoved the tree off of her and charged at the elder demon planning on getting her ass kicked.

* * *

Holding her middle, which was covered in a giant yellow and green bruise May shuffled towards the front door. Jacob and Embry were just getting there to put up her rope swing. She'd only had about an hour of sleep to heal from her training with Lancaster, she'd ended up with a spilt lip and a black eye but those had healed while they were still fighting. Sucking in a breath the demoness righted herself and pulled the door open. Jacob's face lit up seeing her and Embry blushed ducked his head.

"You might as well come in. I'm not awake yet." Racing to the couch the teens plopped down making the furniture groan in protest. "Sure break my couch. It's not like you bought it." Yawning behind her hand she hissed when her middle pulled, the same time the door to the basement opened and a gray skinned goblin strolled out dusting his hands off.

"It's all finished, Miss. Just let the dimension settle before you try something too big in there. Wouldn't want the spell to come undone." Nodding the demoness thanked the short male handing him a check and ushering him out of the house. Bending down slightly she apologized about the rude manners.

"I'm sorry to rush you away, but those two don't _know_ yet." Giving her a critical look the gobbling laughed flashing his shark like teeth.

"That's going to be fun. They do know they're magical right?" Raising a dark eyebrow she snorted. He might have looked humanish but he was still a nasty like goblin underneath the concealment spell.

"Of course they do. Lancaster will call you later and give you a report, have a safe trip back." Grumbling to himself the supernatural creature climbed into his van, Magic Aces, clearly printed on the side and pulled away. Shaking her head she turned back to the boys who were watching Saturday morning cartoons. "Aren't you two a little old for that?" Seeing it was a rerun of Yu-Gi-Oh she squealed hopping over the back of the couch and landing on both of them. "Dude, Joey is gonna kick some ass!" Sharing a look the shifters snickered letting the tiny female snuggle in between them.


End file.
